


you suck! (so passionately)

by alexanderhamilsin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Feminization, M/M, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Spitroasting, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderhamilsin/pseuds/alexanderhamilsin
Summary: Alex accidentally sends a text to ThomasAnd Thomas intends to use it against him(Title from Love Me Dead by Ludo)





	

Thoman slinks into Alex’s office with an all-knowing smirk. Alex only glances up before returning his gaze to the computer.

 

“What do  _ you _ want, Jefferson?”

“I’d kind of like to know why you texted me what  _ you  _ want.”

 

With this, Alex looks up with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I was hoping you’d ask.”   
  
Thomas holds his phone out to Alex to show their last conversation.

 

**Alexander Hamilton:** God baby, when I get home I want you to fuck me so hard. I wanna show you everything under my clothes, and I’m wearing the  _ things _ you gave me a few days ago. I promise as soon as I’m in that house I’m your dirty little slut, all yours. Fucking use me.

 

Alex is blushing wildly by the time he finishes reading, though he knew his mistake by the third word.

 

“I- I- that was for somebody else. I probably- probably just- mixed your numbers up.”   
  
Thomas is laughing.

 

“Yeah, you must have!”   
“Why did you come here? Just to laugh at me?”   
“No, a proposition.”   
“Like  _ what?”  _ He spits out 

“Well, you certainly wouldn’t want a screenshot of this being sent around, would you?”   
  


Alex looks up with a shocked look on his face.

 

“You  _ wouldn’t.” _

“And I won’t!”

“Thank go-”   
“ _ If,” _ __   
“If what?”   
  


Thomas slowly starts walking into the door, shutting it behind him.

 

“You didn’t answer my question, Jefferson.”   
“Well, I mean, you  _ did  _ send that message to  _ me. _ ”   
“Yeah? Well, it was supposed to go to someone else. We’ve been over this.”   
“Still. I know what you want now, if you let me give it to you, this will all be over. Never to be brought up again. What do you say?”   
“Are you- are you saying that if I have sex with you then you won’t share this?”   
  
Thomas shrugs with a smug smile. 

 

“Depends on what your answer would be if I  _ did  _ ask. But if you’d like to save your career, you should probably say yes.”

 

Alex frowns before standing up.

 

“ _ Fine.  _ But I’m not going to try for you.”   
“You better work if you don’t want to be leaked.”   
“Whatever.” 

 

Alex scoffs and walks over to Thomas.

Thomas stands there for a seconds before Alex sighs and raises an eyebrow.

 

“Well? I thought  _ you  _ were the one who wanted this.”

“I wanna see you strip. I mean, you  _ did  _ seem to want to be used.”

 

Alex mumbles a few swears as he quickly gets undressed, eyes widening at a realization. Thomas was going to see him in lingerie. He pauses before he gets to undressing.

 

“Wait, did you lock the door?”

 

Thomas leans back and locks it instead of answering. He then starts to rid himself of clothing as well.

 

“Don’t make fun of me, please. You weren’t really supposed to, see this.”   
  


Thomas raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. Alex sighs before he starts undressing, trying to get everything off as quickly as possible. He starts taking off the tiny bralette he had on, but Thomas grabs his wrist to stop him.

 

“Why’re you wearing that?”   
“It was supposed to be for someone else, they got these for me.”   
“There’s more?”   
“There’s also panties and a garter and stuff. Ignore them.”   
“No. Leave them on for now.”

“You’re a fucking pig.”   
“And you’re a slut.”

Thomas strokes his cock slowly as he watches Alex undress.

  
  


“On your knees, bitch.”

 

Alex rolls his eyes and kneels down, staring up at Thomas while crossing his arms.

Thomas strokes his cock lazily once or twice before stepping towards Alex and opening his mouth with his thumb.

 

“You’ll take what I give you, okay?”

“Looks like you don’t have much to give.” 

 

Alex lies. As much as he hates the man, he must admit that he’s pretty fucking hung.

Thomas slaps his face with only half of his strength, Alex turns his head to the side and can’t help but let out a small moan. Thomas cocks his head with a devious smirk.

 

“So the little slut likes being hit, huh?”   
“Whatever. Just do what you’re gonna do.” 

 

He gets his again, a bit harder this time, and lets out a high pitched squeak. Thomas grabs him by the chin and turns his head back towards him.

 

“Listen, bitch. I will ask a question and you are going to answer  _ truthfully.  _ No sassing me. Okay?”   
  
Alex nods

 

“Good. Now, I  _ asked, does the little slut like to be slapped?” _ __   
“Yes.”   
“Yes who?”   
“Yes, Sir?”   
“Good. Now was that so hard?” 

 

Thomas smiles cruelly.

“Open your mouth.”   
  


Thomas makes a low growl-like noise when Alex does.

 

“Damn you’re pretty.”

 

He murmurs before stepping forward to Alex, placing the tip of his cock in the other boy’s mouth. As he pressed further in, he rambles to Alex.

 

“God. I always knew that you would look so pretty on your knees for me. Lips split open on my cock, knew you’d be such a good little bitch for me. The panties were just the icing on the cake. Gorgeous.”

  
Alex grabs Thomas’s thighs and moans around his cock, which sends  _ incredible  _ vibrations through his body.

 

“Should’ve known you would get off on praise. Tell me, do you think about Mr. Washington when you play with yourself, baby girl? I mean, he  _ does  _ give you all the praise you could want. You’ve always been his favorite worker. I bet you do. Hell, maybe you’ve been whoring around so much that you’ve gotten to  _ him  _ too _.” _

 

Alex nods softly, being careful of Thomas’s dick in his mouth. Thomas moans and pulls Alex off of him, picking him up and laying across the desk.

 

“I’m gonna play with your pretty little clit and you’re gonna tell me about what you’ve done with Washington.”   
  


Alex moans at the feminization. Thomas starts slowly tracing around his cock through the panties, not enough to get him to come, but enough to tease.

 

“Are you going to speak, little bitch?”   
“Y- Yes.”   
“Then  _ do it.”  _

“ Washing- Washington and I. We were-  _ shit-  _ we were editing his speech. I- got a little too close. We- he kissed me. We sort of sprou- sprouted from there. The text- it was for him. And he was he was the one who got me the- the bralette and- panties.”

“ _ Fuck.  _ What do you call him?”   
“D- Daddy. Call him- Daddy. He calls me- calls me princess.”   
“Kinky son’a bitch. Now, what does he do to you when you’re naughty?”   
“He spanks me- uses his belt and cane. He’ll- he’ll come on my face and send me to bed without coming.”   
“ _ Mmm,  _ like little whores deserve. Maybe I should call him in here, show him what a pretty little girl you are even when it’s not for him. Would you like that? Him and I could both take you right in your office.”

 

Alex stays silent.

 

“You  _ would  _ like that, wouldn’t you? Text him on your phone, get him in here.”

 

Alex reaches up and grabs his phone, fumbling with the buttons to text George.

 

**Alexander Hamilton:** Bby come 2 my office I ned you here and thres someone else in hre come                         quick

 

There’s and almost immediate response.

 

**George Washington:** Of course, princess. Assuming that I should be careful about opening the door?

**Alexander Hamilton:** Yes

 

There’s about 30 seconds of Thomas mouthing around Alex’s thighs before there’s a jingling of keys and the door squeaking open. Alex smiles at George as he walks in before rolling his eyes backwards and moaning loudly.

 

“My lord, princess. You look gorgeous. And- Mr. Jefferson?”

“Hello, Mr. Washington.” Thomas smirks up at him.

“Could I-?” He gestures towards Alex 

 

Thomas nods and stands up, watches as George picks Alex up and pushing him against the wall. Alex smiles before leaning in to George and wrapping both legs around him, grinding against the other man.

 

“Princess, you look so pretty all dressed up for me. Absolutely gorgeous.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”   
  


George hums and fiddles with the ribbons on the front of his underwear. He leans in and whispers to Alex.

 

“So why is Jefferson here? Is everything alright?”

“Kind of. I sent him a message that was meant for you. He said he’ll leak it.”   
“Do you want me to make him leave?”   
“I- don’t know.”   
“I won’t be angry if you don’t.”   
“Then- no? He can stay.”   
“Thanks for communicating, baby.”

 

George kisses him softly a few for times before setting him down on the desk and looking back to Thomas.

 

“So, we’re doing this?”   
“As long as you’d be okay with it?”   
“Alex said yes, so I guess it’ll be fine. But as his actual  _ boyfriend,  _ I want to be the only one fucking him. You can have his mouth.”

“Sounds good to me.”   
  
Thomas smiles and they both walk over to Alex. He’s now on his hands and knees on the table, pushing his ass out for George. 

 

“Do you still have your plug in, princess?”

“Yes Daddy.”   
“Good girl.”

 

George kisses one of the dimples on Alex’s back before pulling his underpants down, staring at the end of the pink plug sticking out of Alex’s hole.

Thomas lets out a slow breath that he didn’t know he was holding and Alex lets out a long drawn out moan when George slowly takes the plug out, twisting it as he pulls out.

Before he pulls all the way out, he starts fucking it in and out of Alex.

 

“Princess, you’re doing so well for me. Your pretty hole is taking this so well, such a pretty show for me. I’m going to take it all the way out now, okay baby?”   
“Okay Daddy. Thank you Daddy.”   
  


George smooths one hand over Alex’s back as he pulls the plug out, Alex taking in long breaths the entire way. Once it’s out, George bends over Alex’s back to talk in his ear.

 

“So pretty. Do you have the lube in your desk still?”   
“N- No. In my workbag- second zipper.”   
“I’ll be right back, baby.”   
  


George walks over to the work bag and searches in the second pocket for a minute before finally fishing out a travel sized bottle of lube.

 

“Why do you carry that with you, Hamilton?” Thomas asks

“Shut up, Thomas. I’d just rather have it with me in case George and do something.”   
“What a slut.”   
  


George’s head snaps around.

 

“Don’t call him that, Jefferson.”   
“No, no. Baby, I kind of like it.”   
“Oh?”   
“Y- Yeah. I still want you to call me princess and all, but I like Thomas calling me like- slut and stuff.”   
  


George smiles

 

“Okay, baby. Can you take your panties off for me?”

 

Alex shimmies the rest of the way out of his panties and smiles sweetly up at George. 

 

“God. You’re such a pretty little girl, baby. A beautiful image.”   
“Thank you Daddy.”   
  
George pulls his shirt off on his way back to the desk and sets the lube on the desk.

 

“Could you take your bra off baby?”   
“Yes Daddy.”   
“Thomas, get behind Alex.”   
“Okay sir.”

 

One Alex is fully undressed, Thomas crawls behind Alex and starts sucking on his neck. George reaches for Alex’s nipples and starts playing with them.

 

“Your tits, princess. So nice and soft for me, perfect. You’re all ready for your Daddy, isn’t that right?”

“Y- Yes Daddy- so rea- ready for you.”   
“Mmm, yes princess. Ready for this big cock to fill you? Fill your tight little pussy right up? Come in you, you could feel my come dripping all out of you.”   
“Oh my  _ god,  _ yes Daddy,  _ fuck. _ ”   
George softly slaps Alex on the face.

“Don’t swear, princess. Good girls don’t swear. But then again, good girls don’t let themselves get fucked by more than one man. You know what that makes you, baby?”

“It makes me- It makes me a naughty girl. I’m a naughty girl, Daddy.”   
“You bet it does, you know what being a bad girl gets you?”   
“It gets- It gets me spanked, Daddy.”   
“Damn right. All fours, now. You want the belt or my hand?”   
“I want your- I want what you want, Daddy. Whatever you’d like.”   
“Good answer, princess. Thomas, would you like to help?”   
“Yes  _ please.”  _ Thomas growls and walks with George over to Alex’s ass.

 

George hits first, a sharp smack to Alex’s left cheek. Alex whines and pushes forward, but Thomas’s hands pull him back.

 

“Stay still, bitch.”

“Yes, sir.”   
  


George nudges Thomas in the ribs and motions towards Alex. Thomas smiles and pulls his belt from the ground. George steps away and watches as Thomas warms up the belt.

Alex lets out a loud cry when the belt connects with his ass, making a sharp cracking sound.

 

“The noises you make, princess. So beautiful.” George says and rubs his hand on the welt starting to form.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Alex smiles and gasps at the stinging of another slap.

“How many should we give him, Mr. Washington?”   
“I don’t know. Maybe 7 more would be sufficient, more can be added if he moves.”   
  


Thomas’s belt rings through the air again as he goes for another hit, but he misses and gets a large part of Alex’s back. Alex collapses and goes to clutch the mark, George starts kissing his cheek and rubbing a soothing hand over his thigh.

 

“Thomas, you hurt him.” George looks up at him with narrowed eyes.

“I’m- I’m sorry, Mr. Washington. I didn’t mean to-”   
“I think you should go.”   
“Yes, sorry-”   
“No.” Alex cuts in and grabs Thomas’s wrist

“You- want me to stay?”   
“Yes. Just work on your aim.” Alex chuckles a little bit and pulls him back to them.

“Want to skip the rest of the spanking, princess?” George asks him and pulls on a little bit of his hair.

“Yes, please. I’m still ready from the plug, if you want to go ahead.”

  
George smiles and nips on his earlobe before crawling behind Alex, kneading the plump ass in front of him.

 

“Thomas, you can fuck my throat.”   
  


Thomas groans and gets by Alex’s mouth, sticking just the head of his cock in.

 

“At the same time, Mr. Washington?”   
“Yes.”   
  


George gives a countdown from 3 before they both shove into Alex quickly, Alex making a noise between choking and moaning sound.

 

“You okay, princess?”   
  
Alex wobbles as he lifts an arm up to give a thumbs up.

 

“Good. We’re gonna start moving.”   
  
George glances up at Thomas before he starts thrusting into Alex at rough pace, watching his ass jiggle eat time their bodies collide.

Thomas doesn’t even need to move, as George is moving Alex’s body so far that he’s choking around Thomas already.   
  


“You sound so good choking around my cock, little bitch. You look like exactly what you are- a filthy, disgusting  _ slut _ .”   
  


Alex moans and starts sucking enthusiastically on Thomas’s cock, gripping onto his thighs. Thomas grabs at Alex’s hair and yells out his name, wiping a dribble of saliva from the smaller man’s chin.

George leans forward and starts sucking hickeys over Alex’s back, starting to get jealous of Thomas for being able to see Alex’s face. Thomas whines as Alex digs his nails into his thighs, knowing he’ll leave marks.

 

“Can I come in your pretty little pussy, princess? You feel so good around me.”

 

Alex gives another thumbs up and starts rolling back onto George enthusiastically. George groans loudly and grips Alex’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises, fucking him harder and faster than any time before.

That’s what finally gets George to slam into Alex once more and coming inside of him, Alex whining at the feeling of being full. George is letting out a string of curses and shouts Alex’s name as he comes, as well and reaching under the boy and furiously stroking his cock, Alex bucking up and back at the touch.

Alex also gives a few final licks to Thomas’s cock before getting him to orgasm as well, but he pulls out before it can shoot down Alex’s throat. He coats around the smaller boy’s cheeks, along the bridge of his nose, and a bit in his hair before finishing, throwing his head back and panting.

George slowly pulls Alex off of him and turns him around, looking him in the eyes as he strokes him to completion. Alex’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he yells George’s name as he comes, George peppers kisses along his jaw afterwards.

 

They lay there for a few minutes as Thomas gets dressed again. Before he leaves, George walks over and gets close to Thomas.

 

“Listen. I’m going to let it slide now, but don’t you  _ ever  _ touch him again. And if I hear one word of you doing so, you can kiss this job goodbye.”   
  
Thomas gulps and nods before heading out, leaving George and Alex alone.

 

“You did so good, princess. So good for Daddy.”   
“Thank you, baby. I’m sorry for Thomas.”   
“No, I warned him. Do you want to be with him again?”   
“No. God, no. He just got a text meant for you. Just- don’t be mean. He won’t do it again.”

“Okay, baby.”

 

George picks Alex up and cuddles with him on the desk, Alex drifting off into his arms.

He is the boss, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I sinned  
> But so did you by reading it!


End file.
